I Will Accommodate For You
by kiwi4me
Summary: It was a mutual agreement, but she found it to be harder to live with the new changes. Especially if that new changes were herself.


**I Will Accommodate For You**

By kiwi4me

Summary: _It was a mutual agreement, but she found it to be harder to live with the new changes. Especially if that new changes were herself._

* * *

_**Winners of the Polling:**_

_**First Place: Naruto and Ino (All I Need is Patience)**_

_**Second Place: Neji and Ino (I Will Accommodate For You [ this story])**_

_**Third Place: Sasuke and Ino (End of Cycle)**_

**_Thank you all for voting! I appreciate it very much! Now on to the story~_**

* * *

She stared at him as if he was crazy. How could he think of something so traitorous? Did he not care about her feelings at all? She felt anger, betrayal, and more anger.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting," her father started hesitantly.

"Stop," she demanded closing her eyes and taking a few breaths before glaring at her father.

She understood; there was no doubt about that. What she didn't understand was why? Why him and not someone else? Yes, he was handsome and strong; the typical male. Yet, the question still remains: why him? She could hold herself in the battle field, she could make her own money worth, she was resourceful, she was strong, and she is as independent as someone her age could be. So why did she need to be wed? Why to someone who never looked twice at her?

"I thought it would've been Shika or Choji," she all but whispered out.

She knew them since they were children. She was already close to the boys' families. She expected if anything, she would be forced to marry one of them. So when she found out who it was she was arranged to marry, she felt like a large boulder bulldozed her right off the ground.

"You know about our history Ino," came her father's soothing voice.

It didn't soothe her though, it made her more confused. Of course she knew; everyone in Konoha did. She sighed. They were unbreakable, it was only right that they continued to be. Her mind drifted back to the man she was to be wedded with. The man who didn't look at her with care like her friends did, the man who could care less about her as more than anything but a comrade.

The man who was to be her husband.

"I won't be a Yamanaka anymore," she looked a bit distraught and she felt like everything she was working toward was going down the drain. She had tried so hard to be the independent woman she was. She trained constantly. If not physically, than with her mind. She continued to learn and grow with everything she has learned. She was going to be the head of her clan. She was sure of it, but now, now she wasn't. She had to give it up to a man; the last name of her husband-to-be.

"This isn't fair," she aimed that anger back at her father who stared at her with sadness before a stern look took over his face.

"You know as a shinobi that life is not fair," he stated, "… this has to be done," he paused as he noticed the flames in his daughter's eyes, "… for Konoha."

She let out an unlady-like snort as she stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms underneath her chest. It was always Konoha. Everything was for the village and sometimes she wants to be selfish. She had given everything she has for Konoha. She had worked and worked until her arms couldn't move and her legs refused to carry her. She had shed blood time and time again. Her body has been used countless times and her mind was constantly being pushed to its limits.

Everything for the village.

She had given up everything, but she couldn't find it in herself to give in to _this._ Okay, maybe she was overreacting, but she had the right to be. She was being pushed to marry someone who neither acknowledge her or bat and eye her way unless it was a mission. She couldn't say she didn't do the same thing either. She didn't speak to him or tried anything else besides that one time when they were genins. Ignoring her beauty unnerved her and since then, she didn't try since.

Now she was being thrown into his arms.

"Princess," her father grabbed her into a hug as she sighed.

"Fine," she mumbled against his shoulder.

She couldn't say no.

She was as bad as her father.

-o-o-

Everything was beautiful. The streets were filled with people around them: people they knew, people they didn't, some they never seen before. Their happy faces and their laughter made her feel a tad bit better, but then again she felt terrible once again. She should be happy and she was, but she couldn't help the rules in this marriage. She was going to have to change. Her independence was going to be knocked down to dependency once more. She fought the scowl and anger coming across her face by plastering her infamous grin and loudness.

Once the "I do's" were made and everyone clapped and cheer as they held hands and peeked each other on the cheeks, they retired to his room.

_Their room,_ she corrected as she sat on the bed staring at the walls.

It was bare if anything beside the fine wood layering the entire room. She touched the sheet underneath her fingers and smirked a bit of the fact he liked something like this. Then again, she always thought he was somewhat of a girl with his long hair. She continued to stare at the sheet until the door opened. He looked at her and gave a curt nod before closing the door behind him.

He's beautiful; there was no doubt about it. His eyes were cold as if to shut out the world and his title told people to not mess with him. She knows he had fan girls running around trying to get his attention. She offered a smile before looking back down at the sheets.

"You do not seem like yourself," he finally spoke to her and it took everything in her not to stare at him like a fish out of water.

"Can you blame me?" she laughed softly before letting out a sigh, "… how are you feeling… about this?" she looked at him curiously.

"It's for Konoha," he stated it like there was nothing new and she frowned at that.

"Yeah, Konoha," she let out a loud sigh before standing up and facing him as he stood by the door he just entered and closed.

"So," she looked at him sheepishly, "… this is our wedding night," she reminded him, "… did you want to…?"

She left that sentence hang and she couldn't help wanting to know his answer. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to say nothing or to agree to it? She was a mess this entire day and it wasn't new when she felt dizzy.

"If you are willing," he started and she felt a blush crept across her cheek, "… than so am I."

She smiled and soon that smile was a full-out grin before she laughed. She laughed until tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"Neh…?" Ino manage to say after calming herself, "… you really want to?"

"It's tradition," he spoke as he neared her, "… is it not?"

She let out a laugh again before stepping closer to him until their nose almost touched.

"I suppose you're right," she spoke softly as her lips hover above his, "… go gentle will you?"

She didn't hear a reply. She didn't need too. Her eyes closed involuntarily as he leaned closer touching their lips.

Though this may be just tradition and for the sake of their village, she told herself she should enjoy this moment because this may be the only intimate part of their relationship. She was married to the Hyuga male after all.

Enjoy it while it lasts.

-o-o-

She stirred in the bed and felt a breeze flew tickling her face. She didn't want to wake as the sound of water running entered her ears. She let out a soft sigh and sunk deeper into the mattress. The feel of the sheet lie against her skin and she felt herself blush lightly remembering what had happened last night. He was gentle with her. She let out a smile as the memories of the event unfold in her mind.

She never expected him to do as she said. She actually thought he would go fast even if he was to start off gentle. She didn't remember him ever dating or having any interest in females and she even went as far as to think he was either asexual or homosexual. But she was proven wrong; he was definitely experienced.

Her lids slowly opened and she found herself staring at the wall.

She wasn't sure whose name she whispered in the dark, whether if it was his or someone else's'. She was too lost in it to be in her right mind. She rolled over to face the ceiling, before blinking to the window. It was lifted up slightly to let the morning air in.

She mentally smirked.

_Guess he doesn't like our smell, _she sat up letting the sheet fall off her to bunch around her mid-section.

She was never shy about her sexuality or her appearance. She let out a sigh and reached her hands up to stretch out her back before they fell beside her.

The water stopped and her eyes looked over to the door.

-o-o-

He opened the door letting the steam engulf him before evaporating into the air. He stared at the figure on the bed who was currently staring at him. Their eyes met and he found himself thinking this arrangement just might work, that last night may not just be a one-time thing. He blinked as that thought left as quickly as it came.

She stood and her naked form was revealed to him once more.

His mind drifted back to last night where their moans and pants were the only thing heard beside their heartbeats. She was as smooth as he thought and her body was as nicely sculpted as he figured. He doesn't remember, however, whether he whispered her name or another's, but it didn't matter. Divorce was not an option for him and he knew it wasn't for her too, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement.

He honestly didn't know the person he was going to wed was the female Yamanaka. He thought his uncle would set him up with a Hyuga, someone already trained to be obedient and all that. He was definitely surprised when he entered the hall to see the blonde staring at him with acknowledgement. He in return nodded and before either one of them knew it, the wedding date was set up. From then to now, here they are, staring at one another hoping to find some form of hope for this to work.

She headed over to him.

"The way you keep staring at me," she smiled coyly, "… and naked of all things…" she scanned his body.

"I have a towel Ino," he replied attempting to cross his arms over his chest, but she touched his arm before he could.

"I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I?" she quirked and eyebrow as his furrowed.

Before he could wrap his mind around what just happened, he felt the cool breeze touch his, now, naked form. He looked at her flabbergasted as he reached for the towel that she gripped in her hands laughing.

"Give me the towel," he ordered dropping his tone into a colder one.

"Neh…" she pouted, "… it's not like I haven't seen you naked."

He let out a sigh. She was right. His eyes drifted to the open window and he found himself embarrassed. Yanking the towel out of her hands, he quickly wrapped it around himself before striding to the window and closing it. Drawing the curtains closed, he heard her laugh as she strutted to the bathroom.

_Maybe this will be more difficult than I imagined,_ he let out a sigh as he headed to his closet to put on some clothes.

-o-o-

"Look at the two of you," the Hyuga smirked, "… quite a lovely pair."

"Thank you Hiashi sama," Ino bowed in respect as she stood beside Neji.

"Neji," the older Hyuga called out, "… we will need to speak alone," he then looked at the blonde, "… you will learn about our clan and what a lady is expected."

"Wait, what?" Ino looked at him confused etched in her face, "… are you telling me I have to change myself?"

She wasn't happy about that statement at all.

"You are a Hyuga now," he reminded her and she blanched, "… you will do as a Hyuga female does."

She wanted to say f-off, but she bit her tongue and didn't say anything. Her father would be disappointed in her. Not just that, the Yamanaka clan was on the line. She couldn't risk it.

Hiashi wanted to laugh, but he decided not to. The female before him was something. Inoichi had warned him, but the arrangement between his nephew and her was probably one of the best thing they could do for Konoha. Their offspring would be unstoppable.

He called over to one of the Hyuga worker before the female lost patience.

"Teach her the ways of a Hyuga woman," he paused, "… a Hyuga wife."

"Hai Hiashi sama," the female bowed before looking over at Ino beckoning her to join.

Ino glanced at Neji before following.

Neji didn't even give a glance over to his wife as he stared curious at his uncle. He didn't care if Ino was the way she is, did his uncle?

"Now," his uncle smiled, "… shall we speak?"

-o-o-

"You're telling me I have to wear this all the time?" Ino frowned as two women wrapped her around a beautifully printed kimono.

"Yes," said the female who was to teach her, "… a Hyuga must look presentable," she watched the females tied the sash, "… appearance is important to the Hyuga clan."

"Hm," Ino likes kimonos and looking pretty, but she couldn't possibly wear it every day. Who can? It was restricting and she only wears it on certain occasions. Letting out a sigh, she stared at herself in the mirror. Before she could protest, her hair tie was pulled away leaving her hair piling down her back. Hands grabbed her locks and twisted with technical fingers. Her thick locks found themselves into a perfect bun where it was held in place by a golden prong with dangling ornaments that shined in the lights. Her bangs were pulled back being held with a butterfly clip.

"Don't tell me I have to fix my hair like this every day too," she looked pleading at the females.

"No," the one teaching her laughed, "… we will come to you every morning to do this for you."

"That seems inconvenient," Ino always wanted to be treated like royalty, but there was no reason for them to go out of their way to make her look _presentable_.

"It is alright Ino san," the females smiled at her, "… come, let me show you the proper etiquette."

_Oh no…_ she found herself dreading the oncoming event.

-o-o-

He waited for her to be finished for the day. His uncle and himself had pretty much an unimportant conversation. There was something he said that made Neji roll it around in his head more than once.

"_Tell me nephew," he placed his tea down, "… is she going along with this?"_

"_She is in the same situation as I am," Neji replied sipping his tea._

"_Hm," Hiashi leaned back, "… don't worry nephew," his lips quirked, "… the tides will sure turn."_

When Neji asked what he meant, his uncle just changed the subject as if that conversation never happened. He found his lips thinning as he leaned against the wall. The door opened and he looked to see who it was to find his wife looking beautiful.

"Were you waiting for me?" she questioned surprised.

"Yes," he nodded as his eyes skimmed her appearance, "… you look beautiful."

"Ah," she looked herself over before sagging her shoulders, "… apparently I have a lot to learn," she let out a sigh before a frown entered her lips, "… why is there so many rules?"

Neji just nodded in agreement as they walked to their side of the Hyuga compound his uncle had given to them as a wedding present. As they entered, Ino immediately sunk to the floor exhaustion taking over her. Neji stared at her as he closed the door.

"Are you alright?" he questioned only to see her sink further onto the floor.

"Just wonderful," she said sarcastically.

"If you are tired now," Neji walked by her and headed to the kitchen to make some tea, "… you should go to bed."

"Hm," she sounded before forcing herself to stand up wavering over to where he was.

"Hey Neji," Ino spoke softly leaning against the counter, "… why are the women doing everything?"

Neji paused at that question and stared at her for a few moments before addressing it.

"What do you mean by that question?" he waited for the water to boil as he looked at her.

"I mean," Ino looked thoughtful, "… female Hyugas are supposed to cook and clean and please their husbands," she sighed, "… what do Hyuga males do?"

"We work," he decided to say after a while, "… we provide resources and we go to meetings making sure everything is going well."

"Seems a bit sexist," Ino frowned before she pushed off the counter and watched as Neji poured tea into two cup, "… I'm supposed to do that huh?"

"It is alright," Neji announced as he handed one cup to her as he took the other one.

"Thanks Neji," she sighed, "… maybe I should get some pointers from Hinata," she aimed a smile his way.

"Hm," he sounded, "… Hinata seems to be breaking many of the rules lately."

"Really?" Ino looked at him confused, "… Hinata? The shy Hinata?"

"Yes," he nodded, "… she isn't technically shy anymore."

"Geez," Ino sighed, "… I guess she grew up," Ino couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips before she blew against the steam of the tea, "… alright then."

He looked over to her to see she was enjoying the tea he had poured her. Looking back to his own cup, he drank from it enjoying the heat warming his throat.

"Hey Neji," Ino was so close to him, he smelt her, "… how do you want me to please you tonight?" she whispered and he found himself choking down his tea.

"Hey," Ino laughed patting his back, "… it was a joke, don't die on me now," she continued patting before smoothing her palm against his back, "… unless you want to?"

He looked at her for a mere second before sitting up straight.

"Aren't you hungry?" he questioned by passing the thought of the blonde's request.

"Yeah," she pouted, "… apparently I'm supposed to cook for you," she continued in a mumble, "… I can barely cook noodles."

"We can get one of the workers to make us dinner," Neji spoke up noticing her sullen face.

"Mm…" she felt bad and a bit deflated from not being able to even cook.

"It's alright Ino," he assured with a small nod.

"Wait Neji," she halted his movement and stared at him, "… can I eat after I have dessert first?" she purred against him.

"You are a tease," he commented with a smirk.

"Not for long," she frowned pulling back, "… I'm going to be a housewife pretty soon," she quickly continued not letting him speak, "… you know, this is the first time we ever held a deep conversation. Did you know that?" she looked at him a little amazed.

"Yeah," he nodded walking by her to the phone on the wall.

"Why didn't you try to talk with me?" she questioned as he dialed the number.

Ignoring her comment for the moment, he requested into the phone for someone to bring them dinner. After a few minutes he hung up and turned to her waiting eyes.

"Why didn't you?" he questioned back.

"You don't answer with a question Neji," Ino reprimanded him with a frown, "… I asked first."

"You were busy with your team; I was busy with mine," it was logical.

"Typical," she rolled her eyes, "… I also have the flower shop. You could've come by to chat."

"I train here," Neji retorted calmly, "… you could've come by to visit."

Ino narrowed her eyes at him before lifting her arms up with a sigh.

"Fine," she admitted defeat, "… how about we start over," she stood right in front of him and smiled brightly, "… my name is Ino Yamanaka, it is very nice to meet you," she bowed respectfully.

"We already know each other Ino," he tried but the twitch of her eyebrow told him she would explode at any moment, so he took the easier way out, "… my name is Neji Hyuga and the feeling is mutual."

"Now that wasn't so hard," Ino patted his shoulder, "… what do you like Neji," he opened his mouth, but she stopped him, "… besides meditating, training, anything to do with being a Shinobi and Konoha," she giggled seeing his face scrunch up in thought as they both sat on their bed, "… so?"

-o-o-

"Ino san," the female called out to her as she stared blankly at her, "… did I say something offending to you?"

"Repeat what you just said," Ino spoke blandly as her eyes droop.

"You cannot be a kunoichi any longer," the female repeated.

"My whole life," Ino gritted out, "… I have been a kunoichi my whole life and now," she fisted her hands, "… now you expect me to just throw it all away? All my achievements and everything I have learned?!"

"Please calm down Ino san," the female in command tried, "… a Hyuga woman is always calm and well mannered."

"Well I am not a Hyuga woman!" she screamed quickly spinning and heading out of the door.

She stomped all the way to her home and held back breaking the door. She looked to see her husband sitting on the couch with his former team members. She nodded to them before turning back to head out of the door not wanting them to see her explode.

She only made it a few feet out of the door before his voice called out to her.

"Not now," she didn't turn to face him as she continued her angry strides to somewhere, anywhere.

She didn't realize her legs had taken her to the spot on the hill where her lazy friend once laid and her food loving friend would sit quietly enjoying the calmness of the sky. She felt the nostalgia hit her and her anger quickly dissipate being replaced by sadness and questionability.

Her knees hit the grass as she found herself needing to cry. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she be selfish? Why did she even agree to something as crazy as this?

"Ino?" she turned to see the two men she always knew she could count on.

She hurriedly stood up and ran to them, throwing her arms around both of their neck as she felt the tears roll off her eyes.

"It's alright Ino," came the soothing voice of the food lover.

"What happened?" the genius questioned sternly.

She pulled away from their warmth and wiped her eyes. Turning back to the view before them, she took a few steps before sitting down. She felt them sit beside her.

"I can't believe this," she murmured softly looking down at the grass between her feet.

"I will show him no mercy," the pineapple haired male said coldly.

"Shika," she found herself laughing as more tears came off the corner of her eyes, "… it's not him," she said softly wiping the excess of tears, "… it's not him," she repeated softer.

"Then what is it Ino?" her round friend asked gently, "… we know it takes a lot to make you cry," he tried to humor.

"Cho," she laughed softly, "… I don't think I can go through with everything," she admitted with a sigh, "… I thought I could but…"

"Tell us what happened," the genius advised.

"I just couldn't do it Shika," she sighed, "… I can't be one of them."

"We figured," Shikamaru said softly, "… you are too loud for them to suppress."

"And too beautiful to keep closed," Chouji added with a smile, "… but your Ino," he continued, "… you never give up even though everything is going wrong," she felt herself tear up again, "… you are Ino Yamanaka, the woman we love. The sister we never had."

"Cho," she all but whispered feeling her face scrunch up as the feeling overwhelmed her.

"You'll just have to please the public," Shikamaru strategized, "… it's like a life mission," he smirked, "… lie to everyone there."

"You really think I can do that?" Ino quirked and eyebrow as a smile lit her face.

"Pssh," he sounded with a smile, "… like Chouji said," he looked at his friend then at her, "… you are Ino Yamanaka."

"But you two are wrong," she said sadly with a smile, "… I'm not a Yamanaka anymore."

"But you are," Chouji smiled, "… always will be to us, to the people who knows you. You will always be Ino Yamanaka to us."

She loves them, she loves them so much.

-o-o-

"Are you alright?" Neji questioned waiting for her to say something to him.

It was five hours ago when she ran off looking like she was going to kill someone. He wanted to run after her and find out what was wrong, but he knew she needed space. She needed to clear her mind.

"Yeah," she sounded tired as she lied in bed staring at the wall.

He stared at her back from the other side of the bed.

"Why were you angry earlier?" he was curious. Did something happen?

"Neji," she said softly, "… do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he didn't hesitate.

"Okay," she turned over to face him, "… I have to give up everything," she said sadly, "… being a Hyuga, I have to give up being a kunoichi," she paused to see the understanding, "… I've lived my whole life as one. It's just…" she turned to face the ceiling, "… it's just hard to let it all go."

There was a pause and he wanted to say something, to put an input, but he didn't. He didn't like the fact she had to just give up her title as well as her role. He knew she was the only heir to the Yamanaka clan and a respectful kunoichi. He felt a sting of guilt. He shouldn't have married her.

"It isn't your fault Neji," she turned to look at him, "… I knew there would be a lot of changes when I went through with this," she sighed, "… I just didn't know I had to just let it all go. Everything I learned and all that," she nuzzled closer to her pillow, "… it's a bit depressing."

"Do you wish to leave?" Neji questioned watching the way her eyes widen before it dropped low.

"You know that isn't an option," she whispered.

"There are always options Ino," he sounded so gentle in her ears, "… we are married now. Whatever you need, I am here to help," he reached over to touch her face, "… if you want to leave. I will make sure it goes smoothly."

"Neh, Neji…" she smiled softly at him, "… who knew you were so soft hearted."

"I'm not a cold man," he thinned his lips and pulled his hand away only to be caught by her hand.

"I thought you were," she admitted pulling his hand back to place over her cheek, "… I was wrong," she smiled over to him, "… thank you for your offer," she pulled his hand on her cheek and kissed it, "… but I will have to refuse."

"For your father," he breathed out knowingly.

"He means everything to me," she said softly as she squeezed his hand gently.

"Let us sleep," he decided, "… we'll speak more about it tomorrow."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

He noticed she didn't release his hand.

A part of him knew it was for comfort.

A bigger part was hoping it was more.

-o-o-

."What are you proposing nephew?" he frowned.

"Exactly what I said," Neji sat straight.

"What reasons do you have to base this assumption?" Hiashi stated.

"You know as well as I do that she isn't happy," Neji reminded as he glanced away for a second before facing his uncle once again, "… this would make her happy."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" his uncle brought the question to him, "… this may be what she wants, but is it what you want?"

"Yes," he found himself not regretting the decision.

"I'll speak to the elders about this," Hiashi dipped his eyebrows, "… there is no guarantees. You may leave now."

Neji stood and left.

_This is the only way,_ he told himself as he headed over to the training grounds to meditate.

-o-o-

When Neji headed into his home, he smelled something burnt mixed with something that did smell good. He looked around to see blonde hair rolled up into a bun holding a large plate. Her eyes found his and she sent him a smile. She placed the plate on the table and walked over to him.

"Welcome home," he replied with a thank you, "… I made dinner," she turned and pointed to the table, "… would you like to eat now?"

He nodded confused of her manners. He noticed she didn't take a step until he took a few before her. Now he understood. It has been a whole month since they were married: a couple weeks since he gave his request to his uncle. He sat on his chair and looked at the meal on the large plate. He realized the chicken breasts were charred and noticed she tried scraping off the burnt areas. A smile lit his face as he glanced at her before taking the one that was mostly burnt.

Her face was priceless.

"Neji-kun," she tried, but he bit right into the meat without cutting it up, "… L… let me cut it for you," she called out as she stood up and ran over to him.

She tried grabbing the fork with the offending chicken, but he kept it far from her reach. She looked at him worriedly before rushing around him to reach the chicken only to have him hold it out to the other side.

"Neji kun," she pleaded, "… let me just do it."

He ignored her plea as he continued his torture.

"Neji _kun!_" she sounded aggravated as she continued on, "… just give it to me," he ignored her again.

The continuous following of the chicken and the rushing from one side to the other was pissing her off. Throwing rules aside, she reached behind him and grabbed the darn thing. She knew she should've cut them up before serving. She was going to pull her hand with the meat back, but he caught her wrist. Looking down, he had a playful smile on his lips that she found irresistibly gorgeous.

"That's the Ino Yamanaka the village knows," he whispered as his lips hover above hers.

"I'm not a Yamanaka anymore," she whispered after she kissed him.

"I spoke to my uncle," he let her wrist go and she sat beside him cutting his meat up into pieces, "… Ino," he stopped her movement and she looked at him, "… you can be a Yamanaka again."

"What?" she was confused, "… the only way would be if…"

"You can have your maiden name and still be married to me," he explained seeing her smiling, "… you can return to your duty as a kunoichi as well."

"H… how?!" she couldn't help the excitement escaping her.

"You are needed more for the village than to the clan," he watched as she exuberate happiness, "… you are also the only heir of your clan. It is important for the Yamanaka clan to exist."

She just stared at him with all the happiness he imagined any one person could have. He soon felt her arms around him as she repeated her thanks over and over. He chuckled wrapping his own arm around her.

"I love you," she said happily catching his lips before he could say anything.

"Neji," she pulled back leaving a kiss on his forehead, "… let me thank you in a more…" she pulled back with a pause and a sly smile, "… physical way."

"After dinner," he caught the pout on her lips and he found he liked teasing her.

"Didn't you know?" she leaned close grazing her lips toward his ear, "… dessert is so much better."

He smirked. She was definitely right.

Dessert was better. Always is.


End file.
